Generation Speed
by lovesnow3
Summary: Generation Speed the best young band the Racer Academy students know, but is there more to the band then just awesome music and great racers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Generation Speed

"Hello, class." Professor Winn said once the bell rang and everyone was in their seats. "Today, will be a little different in fact there is no lesson today," the class cheered "instead we will go down to the track for a surprise planed by the Headmaster." A groan came over the class. Any time Headmaster was in the same sentence as surprise it usually meant lecture.

"So Speed, what do you think the surprise is." Conor asked walking next to his friend.

Speed shrugged "Don't know."

When the class reached the track and took their seats in the grand stands Headmaster Spritle stood on a stage that had not been there the pervious day. "Good Morning student, today I have a surprise for you." Student in the crowd slouched in their seat knowing a lecture was coming, "So, I am proud to welcome, Generation Speed." The crowd of student cheered all but Speed.

"What's Generation Speed?" he asked.

Lucy looked down at him, "Just probably the best band ever." Just then a group of kids, about the same age of Speed and his friends ran on stage. They all pick up their instrument and then started playing a fast up-beat song and the girl started singing:

_Here he comes  
>Her comes Speed Racer<br>He's a demon on wheels  
>He's a demon and he's gonna be chasin' after someone.<em>

He's gainin' on you so you better look alive.  
>He's busy revvin' up a powerful Mach 5.<p>

And when the odds are against him  
>And there's dangerous work to do<br>You bet your life Speed Racer  
>Will see it through.<p>

Go Speed Racer  
>Go Speed Racer<br>Go Speed Racer, Go!

He's off and flyin' as he guns the car around the track  
>He's jammin' down the pedal like he's never comin' back<br>Adventure's waitin' just ahead.

Go Speed Racer  
>Go Speed Racer<br>Go Speed Racer, Go!

The crowd of students cheered and Speed joined them, he knew anyone who knew his dad's song couldn't be that bad of a band.

"Hey, Racer Academy!" the girl at the mic "I would like to say thanks for having us and so here's the band!" she gestured out ward the rest of the group.

"On drums we have, Alex!" The guy at the drum set, did a small drum solo

"On bass, Lira!" The girl at on the bass strummed a few notes

"On guitar, Kamerron!" Then a guitar hero worthy solo was played, and then he stepped up to a mic.

Kammerron cleared his throat "And on guitar and voice we have Mac!" She bowed.

The band played a few more songs and at the end of the concert Mac closed with a contest, "Hey, the band and I want five lucky students to come on tour with us over the summer. So make a video about anything and give it to your headmaster and we'll contact you if your video was a winner." The crowd cheered and then dispersed back to the main building.

_A/N: thank for reading this i know it's crappy but future chapter will be better. Please R&R, because the more there are the faster the next chapter will be up. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Spring break

It was a week after the Academy's surprise concert, and it was spring break time for fun with the family and working on entry videos fir the Generation Speed contest.

But this year Spritle was taking his nephews and their friends on a little trip.

They had been on the road for hours, and everyone was getting anxious and wondering where they were going.

"Come on Uncle Spritle can you tell us where we're going?" Speed bedded. The old man just shook his head, "Sorry Speed, can't do that."

A few moments later Conor looked out the window and screamed, "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Guys look out the window!" everyone did and all they saw was the side of a bus.

"All I see is a bus." Lucy said

Conor shook his hand at her "That's what, I'm talking about! It's Generation Speed's tour bus." And with a closer look everyone noticed that Conor was right. The black and white bus passed them and went around every corner, made every turn that they did, it was starting to get freaky.

They finally made it to their destination, a large house in pretty much the middle of no where and what, parked next to them in the drive way was a shock to everyone.

"Uncle Spritle." A girl yelled running out of Generation Speed's tour bus, then hugging the old Headmaster, "I'll go get my dad." She added running into the house.

"Um… Headmaster, why did a member of Generation Speed just hug you and call you Uncle Spritle?" Lucy asked

"Because she's my brother's daughter." He replied. Speed shook his head in disbelief and X asked "So wait we have a sister?" Spritle laughed as the girl walked back out followed by and older gentleman in a grey suit.

"Spritle." The man said "I haven't seen you since I can't remember." Spritle smiled and shook his hand, "Same here Rex." Was his reply.

"And are these the boys you told me about?" the man named Rex asked, Spritle nodded his head, "Yes these are Speed's sons, X, and Speed Jr."

Rex looked the boys over front and back, "Well I got to admit you defiantly look like my brothers sons."

Speed and X looked at each other "Your brother?" they asked in unison. Rex laughed "Yes, my brother. There are three Racer sons. Spritle the youngest, your father Speed Sr., and me Rex the eldest, or you may have heard of me as Racer X."

X's jaw dropped, "My Uncle was Racer X!"

_A/N: sorry didn't live up to my promise another kinda crappy chapter. I just wanted to get a story updated. R&R please. Again the more there are the faster the next chapter will be up._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Friendly Family Competition

Entering into the large house Speed and his friends were in awe of the collection of

racing memorabilia from years past.

"I still can't believe it!" X exclaimed, "Speed our Uncle is Racer X!"

Rex laughed at his young nephew, "Mackenzie, how about you go get the rest of the band and show your cousins the track?"

"Sure thing." The dark haired lead singer of Generation Speed said to her father. "Say, you guys wanna meet the rest of the band?" instantly Speed, X, Lucy and Connor nodded their heads in answer to the question.

When they reach the large black and white bus the members of the teen band were unloading all of their luggage, instruments, and the technical equipment.

"Hey guys, come over here." Mac called to her band mates, "I want you to meet some people."

The rest of the band ran over, "Guys, these are my cousins, X and Speed, and these are their friends Lucy and Connor."

A girl with light brown hair smiled, "Hi, I'm Lira."

"I'm Alex." Said a blond boy whose hair was spiked in all directions.

Lastly a guy with black hair with bright red bangs said, "Kammerron."

Mac laughed, "Kammerron's not very sociable. Speed, X you two brought your cars right?"

X smirked "What kind of Racer, racer would go anywhere with out his car?"

"OK then how about a little friendly family competition then?" Mac asked in a somewhat maniacal way.

The cousins were getting ready to race on the track that was literally the entire backyard of Rex and Mac's house.

"OK, five laps, Sound good?" Mac said to X and Speed as the three entered into their cars.

Placing their helmets on their heads the Racer brothers nodded.

"And now the first annual Racer family five lap race will begin." Lira commentated, "The three racer are waiting for the green light. It's going, Red, red, red….GREEN and their off!"

Mac and Seed were neck in neck for the lead but not long after the first lap was finished X passed by both of them.

"Looks like it's gonna be a race for second between you two." X said to his fellow racers

"I don't think so cousin." Mac said in replay as she shifted into gear and hit the gas passing both Racer brothers in a blur of purple and yellow and held the lead for the majority of the remaining laps.

The final lap had come as fast as it went and no one really could tell who had won.

They three had gotten into an argument over it until Spritle and Rex had walked over and broke them up.

"Does it really matter who won?" Rex asked his daughter and nephews

"But Dad!" Mac said.

"That's the one thing that I wish you didn't inherit from me, the always need to win."

Conner then ran up to them and yelled "I was a three way tie!"

_A/N: sorry if this was a bad chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I still hoped you liked it please R&R._

_-3snow3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Family Meal

"How is that even possible?" Trixie asked

Conner shrugged "Speed, X, and Mack come from one of the greatest racing families in the world so it makes a little sense."

Rex and Spritle laughed.

"Dad! Uncle Spritle! It's not funny!" Mack said.

Rex walked up to his daughter and hugged her by the shoulder "Sorry sweet heart but, its just the three of you together remind me about how Speed and I used to be."

"What do you mean Uncle rex?" X asked.

Just then a loud bang came from the kitchen.

"Sounds like Lunch is served." Rex said, "I'll tell you after we eat. My Wife would love to meet you all."

Then the entire group began to slowly make their way back to the house, where they met by a tall thin brunette woman standing at the kitchen door. "So who won?"

"It was a tie." Rex said taking his wife by the waist and kissing her on the top of the head. "This is my wife Elle."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Elle said wiping her hands on her apron "I hope you all like Mexican food?"

The entire group nodded in agreement and filled into the large dining room.

Every seat was filled at the table, and Conner was freaking out at the fact that he was actually eating a meal with Generation Speed. When everyone got quite a shock

"Kammerron can you pass the taco shells?" Elle asked

The red-banged teen took the plate and passed it over "Here you go mom."

Speed looked over to Mack "You didn't tell u that Kammerron is your brother"

Mack played with the cheese on her plate "He's my Step-brother."

"oh"

"yeah I guess you could say my mom and dad didn't see eye to eye on the whole racing thing. But eough personal stuff. Dad tell us about you and Uncle Speed."

Rex laughed "Ok fine. I hope everyone is ready for a very interesting story."

_A/N: OMG who is this finally updating a story? I am sooooooooo sorry! I know this chapter isn't the best or the longest but I'm hoping to update more soon. _


End file.
